1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the field of vehicle extensions or load racks which allow one to carry loads on a vehicle, and specifically relates to a load bearing vehicle extension which is releasably attachable to the rear of a vehicle, such as pickup truck, by way of a typical trailer hitch, such that loads having lengths longer than the length of the truck bed can be carried securely on the vehicle.
2. Prior Art
Various methods and apparatuses have been developed for carrying loads on vehicles. The most popular of the apparatuses appear to be cargo racks attached to the body of the vehicle itself and cargo trailers attached to the vehicle by means of a hitch. However, there appears to be no prior art which combines an extension releasably attached to the rear of a vehicle which cooperates with the vehicle itself so as to create an extended load carrying area comprising the vehicle and the extension means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,628, discloses a truck cargo rack for holding cargo in the cargo holding area of the truck. Quite simply, this truck cargo rack is attached to the bed wall of a pickup truck and comprises a frame and restraining means for holding cargo within the truck bed. This truck cargo rack only allows the securing of loads which are, at most, the size of the truck bed. This truck cargo rack does not allow one to secure loads which are longer than the truck bed itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,497, discloses a load supporting rack for attachment to a pickup truck box. This load supporting rack is secured to the front bed wall of the truck box and allows for the placement of loads on the top of the rack extending downward toward the rear end of the truck. This load supporting rack allows an elongated load to be supported over the cab of the pickup truck, but is not contemplated to allow the extension of the load beyond the tailgate of the truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,628, discloses a carrying rack for a vehicle which can be mounted onto the vehicle. This carrying rack simply is a frame upon which a load can be placed and secured. This carrying rack is not a vehicle extension allowing for the carrying of elongated loads longer than the vehicle itself
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,779,916 and 4,770,458, disclose utility racks for pickup trucks. Both of these racks are frame-like structures secured to the bed of a pickup truck having a height relatively even with the top of the cab of the truck. These racks allow one to carry and secure loads in a horizontal fashion on top of the rack and extend over the cab and the bed of the truck. Neither of these racks are vehicle extensions allowing for the carrying of an elongated load only in the bed of the truck and extending rearward from the cab of the truck.
Although each of the above patented inventions are suitable for their intended purposes, they do not solve the problem of carrying elongated loads in a safe and convenient fashion with an easily removable, simple to use vehicle extension. Each of the patented prior art is more or less designed for securing loads within the truck bed or for extending over the cab of the truck, and not rearwardly away from the rear end of the truck. For many loads, it is preferable for the load to extend rearwardly from the truck so that the load will not interfere with the forward operation of the vehicle or damage the cab of the vehicle.